Era 22
Era 22 Overview The Feudal Era! A brief blip of success in what many consider to be the dark ages of rust factions. Facing an ever declining population and general increasing disinterest in the rust RP experience, Era 22 was a simple era that featured simple rule changes meant to simulate the complex feudal government systems found in medieval Europe and as such, it was referred to as the "Feudal Era." While proclaiming to be an era modeled after feudal europe, it never actually attempted to emulate or enforce actual feudal relationships which would have been hard to establish and maintain in a game. Instead the era took a grossly simplified version of the political climate from the popular book series "Game of Thrones" and used it as a template, splitting clans into different "houses" depending on their size and giving the largest "houses" special rules to encourage smaller houses to pledge fealty to the large ones. Rules Special Rules 1) Factions are now Houses, and are limited. Houses must have a sigil/coat of arms. A Great House is a powerful house which has vassal houses to itself. Great Houses may be from 3-5 players. A Lesser (Or small) House is the vassal houses to the Great Houses. They may be from 1-3 players. When A Lesser house is created, they must swear fealty to a Great House. 2) Controlling land Land claims are now limited by the number of players in your faction. Each claim is approximately 1 grid square on rust.io per person. Your control structure must be thematically a castle, and must contain your factions sigil/coat of arms/banner on the front of it. 3) War Changes The rules of war are still the same as before (in regards to declaring and winning a war). The main change comes in what happens after the war now. If a house defeats another house in war, the defeated house must now swear fealty to the conquering house. The defeated house now becomes a lesser house under the Great House of the conquering side. You do not lose your land or control of it. 4) The King or Queen. After the first couple days there will be a deciding vote on Kingship/Queenship. How this will work is the Great Houses can put their name in for the royal ascension, with their chosen leader taking up the mantle of king/queen. However, only the Lesser Houses may vote on which Great House will take the throne. Therefore it is integral for the Great Houses to secure the alliances or favour of the lesser houses, whether through diplomacy or conquest. The King/Queen will have the power to pass laws island wide, but it is up to the controlling house to enforce them (ex. The King bans pumpkin helmets for whatever reason, it is up to the kings house/allies to enforce the law). Factions [HIGH] The High King's Host [Jarn] House Järn [Csejte] House Bathory [Republic] The Central Republic [MYRE] Greater House Windermyre [Kraven] Kravenwood [Espero] The Commonwealth of Espero House Of Khada Socii House Crane House Pumpkin Lesser House of Damian House Rust House of Sin The Greater Kingdom of Meridian Zeta Dora House Kjaftagelgjur House of Argentarius Lesser House of Cabal The House of SilverDawn House of Freemasonry Blåtand Blossom The House of Moose House Cygnus The Hegumenic Church The High Court of Meredith Jane Darkwood city House of Elynore Black Flag Operators House Crane Firewolf House Raccoon Bandits spires the free mans hunting Lodge House Peebleton House of the Shadow House of Firefly House of the Gooseman House Shallows House Goldguard House Latet The Onandowaga House Birudā The House of El House Wing House Eyrthorne House Donner-Dain House Baindal House of the Silver Serpent The Trades Guild Forums Iron Dawn HOUSE OF KARANTO BANKO House of the Lord of Barrels. House Coombe House Chiltern Order of the Black Diamond house nordkarl House Shatner La Familio de Espero (The Family of Hope) House Uerturio House Ermine House Hvítelk Wars DARK vs the server House Ermine vs House of Warendrop Goldguard vs Argentarius Ermines vs Argentarius Ermines vs Central Republic Ermines vs Goldguard